Antisepsis is the destruction or inhibition of microorganisms that exist on living tissue. Antiseptics kill or prevent the growth of the microorganisms. Commonly used antiseptics include iodine, boric acid, and alcohol. Another antiseptic used is chlorhexidine gluconate (CHG). CHG exhibits a strong affinity for binding to skin, has a high level of antibacterial activity, and prolonged residual effects. It has been found that CHG is rapid acting, persistent and superior preoperative skin preparation and kills more bacteria than traditional iodophors or alcohol. CHG exhibits rapid activity against gram-positive and gram-negative bacteria. However, as CHG decomposes, an unfavorable and potentially dangerous by-product of para-chloroaniline (PCA) is produced. Furthermore, as other antiseptics, such as alexidine, olanexidine, octenidine and quarternary amine compounds decompose, unwanted by-products are also produced.